kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmosis
'''Cosmosis '''is the God of the Cosmos and enforcer of the Eternal Law. One of the Eternal Ones, Cosmosis watches over every God to ensure they follow the laws laid down by his father, Creator. Biography Creation Creator, the divine Titan who after creating his beloved Eternal Ones and forging the Realm of Magic discovered that his children and that of his darker brother Destroyer where at odds with one another, they would conflict in both plains of existence which threatened the very fabric of the universe. So, in order to try and prevent this and ensure the safety of the Titan Universe in the awakening on the Mortal Realm. Creator and Destroyer bound together and formed the Eternal Law, which decreed several binding rules for every god to follow if they wished to remain in universe or face the nothingness of the Realm between Realms. With the creation of the Eternal Law, Creator forged one last Eternal One; Cosmosis, the most powerful of his children, baring whatever power he had left, he would be the enforcer of the law, and ensure the peace of the Titan Universe. Duty For the untold millenniums of the Titan Universe's existence, Cosmosis had stood as an overseer of the gods to ensure they followed the Eternal Law. Those that did not were punished and sent into exile in the realm between realms. Cosmosis never took sides during his duties, always remaining as but a warden over all. However he was an Eternal One, and that entitled him refuge within the Ttian's Palace. Escape of Xecien When Xecien's prison was broken, and his Personality Cosmosis's is honourable, and devoted to his duty to keep watch over the gods as destined by Creator. He has never once questioned his motives and that his cause was unjust. He believes that he tends the universe, more so then his siblings. Moreover, he believes that without his watchful presence, there would be chaos throughout the realms. Cosmosis in the eyes of his siblings is seen as the unseen eye, that he never speaks out over the actions of the gods and will only step in when the eternal law has been neglected or dismissed. However there has been a phew instances where the eternal law has been ignored and that has gotten away with it. Xecien, Cosmosis elder brother who took the very essence of destroyer and fell to its dark potential that now, since he has been the dark vessel of what destroyer could have been that he can forgo the eternal law. He managed to pass into the mortal realm on his own with only the chaos crystal and the several shards that shattered upon entry. Other gods that have. Theda, another one of Cosmosis's elder brothers has broken the code of the eternal law as he has been in the presence of mortals without an aspect. However this is due to his duty as caretaker of the dead to take the souls of the fallen to the afterlife. However, on the matter involving Mardrake Transfer and war of bones. Theda directly caused that to seek personal revenge against Andrew Katanova for tricking theda, which is laughable that a mortal tricked a god. Power Trivia *Cosmosis has been on the sidelines of KoT since its creation, however he has never appeared true to lore as until november, 2014 *Cosmosis was originally just the Steward of Titan's Palace, where he acted as a bulter almost to the Eternal Ones, that lore was redrafted following the need to formulate the Eternal Law, and someone who will enforce that law. References *http://genzoman.deviantart.com/art/Uranus-211118717 Category:Cosmosis Category:Gods Category:God's Law Category:Titan's Palace Category:Realm of Magic Category:Eternal Ones